Madou Koukaku:Walkthrough/Trial
Beginning *At the start of the game after the first round of the story ends, the player is given two options: Tutorial on or off. *The first mission is to reclaim the city. **Conditions of Victory: Annihilate all units ***Attack the generic unit near the southwest gate first and save up the SP points for Elmina. She will engage you once the southwest wall/gate is breached. It will be best to try to lure her just a little bit away from the city as she tends to retreat when she is low on health. Focus all three units on her and make sure Riseru is behind the pack; turn on defense formation on your other two units (especially Mia, the blond girl) if you need to. ****Mia is more specialized in destroying buildings so use defend when not attacking a building since she almost have same attack in all her formations. Units get less experience with that formation, though. ****The tutorial will teach you this later on anyway, but clicking an unit then Shift+clicking a location will cause the unit to move there without changing the direction they're facing. This will be particularly helpful for maneuvering Liesel. ****'It is strongly recommended to NOT move to where Elimina is and perform a head on attack, as she tends to retreat and will pose a lot of issues later on.' Take out the other unit first so you can focus on her alone afterwards. ****Don't unnecessarily damage anything that you don't need to... After winning this battle, this city will become your main base, so the more you damage, the more you may need to fix later on, especially walls and gates. **Conditions of Defeat: Losing all units or when battle time reaches 0. This results in game over in the first battle. *After the battle is finished, the game will state the trial version will end when both territories are conquered or when the game reaches 100th week/turn. Week 1 *First week, start with rebuild the city: Finish Quest 191, 192, 195, 501 for some money and get started with 502, 503, 602, 603. *For 501, repair the city walls and clear the battle scars. *For 502 and 503, only need to built trees or use the Tactics Pop Protect. *For 602 and 603, only requires you to build Brothel, and Quest Hub. Week 2 *Quest 602, 603 are completed if brothel, and Quest Hub. *Quest 502, 503 no need to worry if you did not get environment 40 or 20k population, you can try again next week/turn or reload to do it again. *If 502 completed, we get quest 604 with allows us to build Senaru Firm, **if Quest Hub is build normally it will increase city to level 5 and clear quest 511. ***Quest Hub give 6 more gathering quests (only need a farm to clear 5 of the quset). *If you talked to Riseru in Week 2, she tell you a good new and bad news, then at end of the week, Elmina an attacking your city. **Note: if you never went into the castle before you will not get the news, but at week 3 you will be force to visit once and learn about special missions aka Quest. *If you didn't talk to her, she will tell you anyway at the beginning of week 4 and Elmina will attack you at end of week 4. *Mission Defend the City: **Victory Condition: Defeat all enemy unit, or destroy the enemy base, or when the timer reaches 0. **One of the tactics in this defending mission is to destroy all but one unit and destroy the main enemy building. The unit that is left must not be in proxmity of any of your units. Make sure you have Mia if this is the preferred approach. Weeks Onward *With all the quest above done, we only have quest 001 and 601 left. 001 is a story quest and 601 need (Strengthen Wood) material from one of the other 2 Base. *After defending against Elmina's attack, the king's order will come and some story related events will happen. *We have 2 choice, one rescue the Madou Kahakou at the Wood or reclaim Reimres Fort. Before this remember to replenish your troops. **Wood in Curve ***In this battle first you have to be quick and save Aru before she's killed by the Greyhound (monsters) mobs or it's game over. ***It is almost mandatory that all three of your units be in movement formation prior to the start of the mission. Make sure you set this before going in. Also recommended to select units with high movement speed. Even then it's not going to be easy as Aru is solo, pretty weak and once cornered all she does is move out of and back into the danger zone with the greyhounds.' Make this real quick before Aru's HP runs out, because Aru's HP runs out REAL fast once she starts taking hits.' ***After defeating the greyhounds Aru will retreat to your base with whatever HP she's got remaining, and after that all you got to do is to beat the 3 level 5 Yun Gasol squads, no big deal. ****In the event your current troops are a bit damaged, it might help to have Liesel build a 2nd base closer the enemy base so you can do any emergency swaps without wasting much time. Just put her next to a tile and make her face the tile and a yellow "under construction" sign will appear on that tile; if she doesn't engage any enemies for 12 "units" of time, she'll finish constructing a new sortie base on that tile, which can be used the same way as your initial base. Her getting in a fight will interrupt the construction, though. ***Aru will join your army after this fight as your underling. **Reimres Fort ***This will be easier choice if you attack this the same week as the week you get attacked, since Elmina will be without her troops. so Patty will be the only problem. ***The fight is a lot harder if Elmina's Troops are fully recovered. In which case, you can use the following tactics: ****Initially, Elmina's team will remain stationery and will not charge at you until you get close to her. Only Patty will. For handling Patty, initially deploy Weissheit right in front of your base, and 2 archer units (preferably including Liesel) close to the right and left of him with their directions turned towards him. As Patty engages Weissheit, both Weissheit and the 2 archer units will damage her. When Weissheit's HP gets low, switch to defensive formation and retreat to the base, and swap him out with a knight/infantry unit, and set them in defensive stance. Do this swap fast lest Patty targets and starts hitting one of your archer units. Keep repeating this rotation of melee units while pounding her with archers until her troops are nearly annihilated. Once Patty retreats after taking heavy damage (or you manage to KO her before she could), get closer to Elmina so she comes to attack you now (starting with a healthy Weissheit troop as the melee/meatshield unit is preferable). If you ever feel like Weissheit is in a pinch, use his special move which knocks back enemy troops before retreating. Again keep repeating the rotation and keep 2 archer units out of harm's way and you'll eventually wear down both Patty and Elmina to at best solo units. After that whacking them should be a piece of cake as long as you're not too close to their base (such that they can retreat quickly enough and heal). OR if they do, bring in a siege unit and start hitting their base, depending on how much time remains. ****'Engaging both Patty and Elmina at the same time with both at full strength is going to make this battle extremely hard. Avoid engaging Elumina at first. ' ****The 3rd unit is not a big threat and may even be an empty commander if you annihilated their incoming attacks often enough. In any case just knocking out Patty and Elmina ends the battle. *After clearing either base, Garmus will come to you and invite you to do Quest 001. And the other option Wood in Curve or Reimres Fort will not be available to you until you clear the quest. *Quest 001, Help him to reclaim a base... It is the easiest quest Garmus is Lv24+ and Bell is Lv20+. Careful with the 3rd troop you might deploy though, the monsters here are pretty tough for your remaining troops, including Weissheit. *After clearing quest 001, the YunGax Union army can attack you again but they should be easy. *Simply, reclaim the other base and end week to hear the story then finish the trial version.